WITCHS, REUIONS, and FAMILIES OH MY!
by ELPHABATHROPP12345678910
Summary: After they leave are Ephaba and Fiyero happy? Do they ever see Glinda again? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm new here on fanfic if you haven't read my short bio on my home page. So… here's the first chapter of my first story

Witches, Reunions, and Family… OH MY!

PROLOGE

"We can never come back to OZ can we?" asked Elphaba, bowing her head low as she and Fiyero walked through the gates that led to the badlands and eventually the Vinkus where they planned to live.

"No we cannot," answered Fiyero simply. He watch Elphaba as stood looking back into OZ.

"I have been changed," she said to her self, or maybe to Glinda who couldn't hear her "…for…good" She stood there for a moment, simply staring at the dark gloomy sky with a look of pure sorrow and despair.

Fiyero walked up slowly behind her and took her hand "come Elle, lets go find home"

She fallowed.

"We're not finding home we are leaving it" she whispered.

Ok, ok! I know it is short! But its only a prolog. Don't worry next one will be longer I swear! And reviewers, if I get any, be nice I am new.


	2. Chapter 2

WITCHES, REUIONS, and FAMILY… OH MY!

Chapter 1

Is It Really You

As she walked through the long halls of the emerald palace, Glinda couldn't help but think of her only true friend, one she had lost just over 5 years ago to a pale of water. She thought of her dear friend on this day because this had been the day when an outcast green girl rose from the palace sky light into the sky to become the most notorious villain in all of OZ. This had been the day when her dear friend, Elphaba Thropp, had become the Wicked Witch of the West.

Glinda slowly walked up the stairs of the palace tower the room where Elphaba had flown away not 8 years earlier. "Oh Elphie," she sighed " why'd you have to leave me all alone? I'm not like you… I cant make a difference… I can't do it alone…"

"You don't have to."she could almost hear Elphaba's stern, comforting voice. She could almost feel the green woman's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Elphaba! I miss you so, so much"

Fiyero sat in a chair on in the corner of Elphaba's office, where she her self had spent much of her time over the past 5 years in there home at Kiamo Ko castle, and watched her intently as she rummaged through her things searching for another element for yet another spell to change him back to a human.

"Grrrr! Where the hell did I put that damn snake eye?" she yelled as a jar of preserved berries flew across the room.

"Um Elle, sweetie, why in OZ would you need snake eyes to change me back," Fiyero asked unsure he wanted the answer.

"It helps with the pain."

"Pain? There's gonna be pain involved this one?" said Fiyero, trying not to sound to scared of what may happen.

" Yero there will be pain if I don't find that snake eye!" An pieces of paper were fying every where by now and poor Fiyero had to dodge various other flying objects of a hard and painful nature.

"Uh Elle, sweetheart? Calm down why don't ya. Huh? Don't want anyone getting hurt"

"Ah none of this'll hurt you Fiyero! You're a freakin' scarecrow for OZ sakes!" she was still screaming and throwing things in the air.

By the time she found it Fiyero was down stairs cooking dinner. It was nine o'clock at night.

"Fiyero! I found it!" said Elphaba as she ran down the stairs "Come _on_"

She ran up behind her true love and grabbed his arms and dragged him up the stairs to perform her spell. "Sit," she pushed him into a small wooden chair "this won't hurt a bit."

Fiyero sat in stunned silence as Elphaba, the woman he loved, chanted a spell. As she chanted, he thought to him self, _it sounds almost like a song when she chants the strange words of the spells she performs. _

"_Fal tum atum a te tu tum a la mu tum fema chantie"_ she sang _"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah fal tum atum a te tu tum a la mu _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm sooo sorry that this is late I ment to update sooner but, I kinda had some MAJOR some major writer's block. So yeah… here ya go! Chapter 2! Enjoy it!**

WITCHES, REUNIONS, and FAMILY… OH MY!

When she was done singing the spell, Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero shaking uncontrollably.

As he fell from the chair, Elphaba ran to his side and caught him, shouting his name. "Fiyero," she cried at the top of her lungs "Fiyero!" She screamed as load as she could in a fruitless attempt to revive her lover.

Finally his shaking ceased and an all but blank expression crossed his burlap flace. His body was limp in Elphaba's arms.

"Fiyero?"

Nothing… no response.

"Fyero?"

Nothing… again.

"Fiyerooooooooooooooo?"

Still nothing…

She fell on top of him, sobbing. The sobs caught in her throat with the force of a hurricane. She could barely breath. " No" she finally choked out before the blackness of sweet welcomed oblivion. She stayed like that for days, in a state of depression caused by heartbreak so deep it could not be mended. Her mind closed off and went into nothingness. As the days passed she slowly came back into the waking world…she wasn't there though, not really. She was dead inside. So pale her green skin was almost more gray than anything else. Her eyes were almost dead clouded with grief. She stared into across the room, but wasn't really seeing anything.

_I need a break,_ thought Glinda to her self,_ but where would I go for such a vacation? Everyone in all of OZ knows who I am… well duh! Im Galinda the Good for OZ sakes!_

As Glinda sat there on her bed she tried to think of a good place to stay for awhile. Then it came to her.

"Kiamo Ko," she exclaimed "that's it! I'll go to Kiamo Ko. Its perfect. I'm sure that the public will not mind me taking a leave of absence for a few days." _I also want to say good by to Elphie again…_

So the next day she boarded a caravan to the west… to the Vinkus… to her best friend.

Back at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba still lay on the floor in a state of nothingness. But just when she was beginning to slip into another death sleep a blue light began to glow from her scarecrow lover. She blinked away the grief as a glimmer of hope entered her dead heart as the spark of magic illuminating from the scarecrow.

As the light began to dim the forlorn witch saw a glimpse of human skin.

"Fiyero?" she called

The body moved and turned on his side so he could see her. He smiled at her and Elphaba ran to his side and threw her arms around him.

"Fiyero! I can't believe its you! I thought I killed-" she didn't finish for Fiyero had pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

He stroked her hair and entangled his fingers in it. There hands ran over each other's body with grace and love. Kissing each other with a passion that can only be described how devoted they were to the love they shared.

They made love that night.

**So there it is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it I know I enjoyed writing it. I don't know when I'm gonna be able to get an other chapter done. I'm leaving for camp for six weeks so I'm going to try to get one done by the end of the week. I'll try to make it long to make up for my being absent for a while. R&R please! Cuz I didn't get any reviews for the last one!**


End file.
